


If I Could Murder a Season

by PossiblyPJ



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Illness, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyPJ/pseuds/PossiblyPJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I inflict my own allergy pains upon Xephos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Murder a Season

Lalna was awake, his nose carefully pressed into Xephos’s hair. The poor alien had to be awake too, judging by the hoarse coughs that would shake him seldomly. Soft breaths could be heard as the brunet was forced to breathe through his mouth.

The usual thought-induced insomnia was for once not responsible for his lack of sleep. There was no way he could work with Xeph feeling as he was.

They were lying in different positions from the normal way they slept together. Instead of sleeping nose to nose as they tended to, Lalna was snuggled into the back of a head as opposed to a front. Xeph had insisted on the change, horrified at the thought of coughing into the blond’s face. And so, Lalna was made the big spoon for tonight. And last night. Hopefully not tomorrow night.

Xephos had seemed fairly fine when it’d started. A runny nose and a cough here or there, but otherwise everything was fine. Then varied coughs became constant hacks, runny became plugged, and a smooth voice was reduced to a quiet croak.

Lalna just wished that he could do something; however, no device or concoction would be able to relieve the other of his discomforts.

He winced as another cacophony tore from Xephos’s throat, probably more painful than it sounded. Lalna’s arms tightened from their wrapped positions around the other’s waist, fingers lightly holding the shirt he wore. Xeph responded pulling one of his arms from under the pillow and resting it against Lalna’s.

If there were a way to get rid of every allergy-causing plant and creature, he would have done it, consequences be damned. But, since that was out of the question, the pair simply laid there getting what fitful rest that they could.


End file.
